The Penpal Program
by LadyElise-211
Summary: Alfred and his classmates are forced into a penpal program, and Arthur just happens to get his letter.
1. Chapter 1

This was a cute little idea that just came to mind. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

Daer Penpal

Hi! My name is Alfred F. Jones. My teacher said that I had too tell yuo that I liv in Tennessee, USA. Im in the 1st grade at my skhool.

Rite Back,

Alfred

Dear Penpal,

Hello there Alfred. I think this got sent to the wrong person. Oh well, my name is Arthur Kirkland. I live in London, UK. I'm in the fifth year at my school. I recommend that you work on your spelling and grammar.

Sincerely,

Arthur


	2. Chapter 2

Hello me again. I don't own anything, enjoy.

Two years later...

Dear Arthur,

I was thinking that we need nicknames! You could be England since you live there. Oh! You could be Iggy! I could be America since I live here. It could be so much fun! Anyways I sent you one of my comics with this letter. Now you can see what I read all the time. Also there's a box and it has this green bunny with wings cause I know you like all that cute stuff. Considerit a late birthday present! Everything is fine here. And I got a new horse yesterday to! She's really pretty! What should I name her? Theres a picture of her with the comic. Write back as soon as you can. Bye bye!

Love,

Alfred F. Jones

Dear Alfred,

First of all, I refuse to be called "Iggy." Also, no "Artie" either. For "codenames" I guess I could be called England. I saw the comic book, and it is very bright colored and doesn't have many words in it. Now I know why your grammar is so bad. You should read some actual books for a change. I also saw the bunny, and I want to thank you for it. I really love it. I think I'm going to call it "Mint Bunny." Good for you that you got a horse. Try not to fall off it. You should name her Elizabeth. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful horse. Really, that is a striking horse. What breed is she? Goodbye for now.

Love,

England

P.S. Work on your spelling, Poppet.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own nothing just read it. Hope you like it, reviews are always smiled upon!

Dear England,

Aw no Artie? If we ever meet in real life I'm definitely calling you Artie! Also I named my new horse Elizabeth. Just like you said! Oh and today I got my report card and I didn't get any Ds this time! All Cs and an A in P.E. I'm really good at climbing that rope! Oh oh oh and Matthew finally made his school's hockey team. So yay for him. I think he's the best player on that team. What about y'all's school? I bet it ain't as bad as mine. Anywho I'm really glad you like your gift. Back to my awesome horse I'll try not to fall off her. But the dogs might spook her. Anyways I guess that's all so bye England!

Love,

America

P.S. I have my own dictionary that I made up so I spell good enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Blah I don't own anything blah USUK blah don't like don't read blah don't forget to review blah blah blah...

Dear America,

I will personally rip out your tongue if you call me "Artie." Also, it's good that you named her Elizabeth. It was the Queen's name you know. Good job for you not failing anymore. You shouldn't get Cs but baby steps.

How do you climb that bloody rope anyways? I can't even get off the ground when trying to climb that stupid thing. I've only heard a little about Matthew. He's your twin right? Anyways, congratulate him for me. "Ya'll" isn't a word. To answer your question, it's a private school. So, there are many more athletics that I do not wish to participate in. Also, I bet you will fall off her if she heard your grammar and spelling. Thank you again for the bunny. Good bye for now.

Love,

England

P.S. When is your birthday again? And use the official dictionary!

Pwease review!


	5. Chapter 5

Dude I'm so done with drama class and drama at my school. Anywho, please review and enjoy.

Dear America,

Alfred? It's been almost a month since you wrote me back... Did I do something wrong? Because I don't want you mad at me when you're an ocean away, and I can't apologize in person. Usually, I get a letter from you, at the latest is a week.

Either I did something wrong or you have died. If I had to choose one, I'd pick the first one. I don't think I've majorly offended you. Did you did you realize that your grammar is so bad you refused to write anything ever again? Because I could see that happening.

If you're not dead and not mad at me write me back already. Unless you are dying, you have to write me back. It's an order that you do. Anywho, that's all I have to say so write me back soon.

Love,

A worried England

P.S. You still need to tell your birthday!

I'll be your best friend if you review ~


	6. Chapter 6

Read it. Review it. Love/like/dislike/hate it. I don't own anything. I forgot to say that last time. Enjoy~

Dear England,

Hi there Arthur! Sorry I've been gone so long! I was riding Liz around the farm to break her in, and she saw something and it spooked her. She bucked me off and I broke my arm. The one that I write with I might add. So no I'm not dead.

I ain't mad at you either so stop worrying! I could never be mad at you, Artie! Your like my best friend that's across an ocean. And that I've never met. Oh yeah my momma and papa wanted to ask you if you had a cell/house phone. If you do then this is my house phone number.

(123) 456-7890 (no one call this number it might be real)

Anyways I'm fine. My arm just itches cause of this cast. Oh and we found this box of 3 puppies on the side of the road. And! Momma said I could name one. So I fed her and she is so cute! In the letter should be a picture of her. She loves people to! She is just the cutest little thing in the world! I think I'll name her QT. Momma thought it would be clever.

Tell me what you think and write me back!

Love,

An injured America

Reeeeeeviiiiiieeeeeew~

Seriously don't call that number. I don't know if it's real or not. And we're not gonna find out if it is. There is a website at the bottom to get the cute little puppy.

. /-5n1nextvHPU/UZMry58MrUI/AAAAAAAABh8/cprS0hYjHHs/s1600/Obie_Golden_Retriever_ _

Bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I forgot about this one...hehe... But it's here now so enjoy!

Dear America,

I knew you were going to fall off that horse. I say this again, don't call me Artie. My name is Arthur not Artie. Anyways, that's very kind of you to say that about me. To tell the truth, you're one of my only friends. (I'm not counting the French frog that won't leave me alone.)

Now, to answer the phone question, I do own a cell phone. I'll put your number in my phone. Also, so your parents don't get freaked out, this is my number:

(455) 123-9876 (Also, might be real. Don't call.)

Of course your arm is going to itch. It's trapped. I don't know if you're this desperate, but I heard you could stick a clothes hanger under your cast. Alfred, have you heard of transitional words? That is a clever for her, too. However, you still need to work on your grammar.

Love,

England

Yay! Done! I'm serious don't call these numbers. Anyways, review what you think of it please~!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I don't own Hetalia or anything, but if I did I'd make it all about yaoi. But that's never going to happen. Sigh, anywho, enjoy!

/Riiiiiiiiiiing/ /Riiiiiiiiing/

Click

"Hello?" a young boy said into the phone.

"Hey! Is this Artie?" an excited voice came through.

A deep sigh was heard. "Hello Alfred. I thought I told you to stop calling me Artie."

"So I did type in the right number! Wait, how did you know it was me?"

"You're the only person who actually calls me Artie, git."

"Hehe, anyways, it's nice finally gettin' to talk to ya!" Alfred said happily as his mom watched him.

"Likewise, but you need to work on pronouncing your words fully," Arthur said and stopped paying attention to the certain French boy beside him.

"Aw, c'mon Arthur! It's just the way I talk. It's my... What's the word?.." Alfred said trying to think of it.

"Do you mean accent?"

"Yeah! That's it! It's just my accent."

"I suppose that's an excuse for now. Anyways, shouldn't you be in school by now?" Arthur wondered.

"Nope! We just had a snow storm, and the roads in the county haven't been cleared so, we're having a snowcation. Mama calls snow days that." Alfred said and waved to his mother. Of course, she waved back.

"That's actually pretty clever. Snowcation. We don't get much snow here in London, but it rains a lot."

"That sounds awesome! I love playing in the rain!"

"You don't have to shout, Alfred. I'm sure Arthur can hear you just fine," Alfred's mother said and ruffled his hair.

"Yes, I can hear you clearly, and so can the rest of England." Arthur said sarcastically.

"No way! The rest of England can hear me?"

"I was just kidding, Alfred."

"Who is this Alfred?" A certain French said into the phone.

"He's none of your business, Frog!" Arthur said trying get away.

"Who's that, Artie?" Alfred wondered.

"Oh no one, Alfred," Arthur said the same time the French boy said: "Francis Bonnefoy!" The English boy groaned.

"Are you still on the phone, Alfie?" A boy said standing a little away from Alfred.

"Who's that?" Arthur and Francis said together.

"Oh that's just my little brother, Mattie." Alfred said.

"Only by a year!" Matthew said into the phone.

"Oh, so are you two close?" Arthur asked.

"Well, we're technically cousins, but we act like brothers. We could pass for twins, too." Alfred said proudly.

"That's nice. So, Mattie is short for Matthew I'm guessing," Arthur inferred.

"Yup! Oh and Mattie was born in Canada!" Alfred told Arthur and Francis.

"Really? Does he speak French?" Francis butted in again.

"Some," Matthew answered.

"Why won't you go away, Frog?" Arthur asked/whined.

"So rude, Arthur! But sadly I do have to go. Au revoir~" Francis said. Everyone heard a door close and a relieved sigh.

"Finally, he left. Sorry about that abomination, but he's gone now."

"It's all good! I think I'll just call him French Fry," Alfred said. Then, both laughed.

"Anywho, I think I'd better go now, Alfred," Arthur said.

"Aw, why?"

"Because, it's almost 10:00 P.M. here."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to add five hours. Well, I guess goodnight, Artie!" Alfred said.

"Goodnight Alfred, don't call me Artie," Arthur said and was about to hang up.

"Oh wait!" Alfred said.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Can we talk tomorrow?" Alfred asked a little embarrassed.

Arthur smiled, "Of course we can, but I do need sleep."

"Ok! Goodnight again, Arthur!"

"Goodnight again, poppet," Arthur said and they both hung up.

Yay! I finished! Anywho, I hoped you liked it and review please~!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello there everyone! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

Just so you do get confused, at this point Alfred is 13 and Arthur is 15. The point when the phone call starts.

~4 years later~

Alfred ran into his house and got to the phone right away. He quickly dialed Arthur's phone number.

/Riiiiiiiing/ /Riiiiii-

"Hello?" Arthur said into the phone.

"Hey Artie! Guess what!" Alfred said excitedly, nearly screaming.

"Alfred, calm down! I can't talk very well if you blow my ear drums," Arthur said a little annoyed.

"Sorry," Alfred said sheepishly, "I'm just really excited."

"I can tell. Now, what happened?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, I got my very own cell phone! That means we can text each other now!"

"Oh really? That's great to hear, but have you even figured out how to use it?" Arthur asked.

"Oh it can't be that hard to work it," Alfred said.

"Trust me. It can," Arthur said sadly.

"Anyways...my new cell phone number is (777) 777-7777."

"Alright I shall put it in my contacts when we hang up."

"This is gonna be so cool 'cause now we can know what each other looks like!" Alfred exclaimed.

The Brit froze for a moment. "...if I send you a picture of what I look like, you cannot laugh."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I may not be very easy on the photogenic side...or the brows..."

"Artie, I just wanna know what you look like. I'll send you a picture first if you want," Alfred said trying to ease Arthur.

"That would make me feel better..."

"Alright! I'm gonna hang up and send you a picture, so bye Artie!" Alfred said and hung up.

After a moment, Arthur's cell phone screen lit up.

Message received from: (777) 777-7777

The picture was of Alfred with a blue plaid shirt on. Jeans, boots, and a big cheeky grin to go with with blonde hair and blue eyes. Also, his square glasses.

Arthur was surprised at how Alfred looked like. Nothing bad just, wow. Now it was his turn to send a picture.

Message sent: 7:36 P.M.

In the picture, he had on a white button up shirt, khaki slacks, no shoes at the time, his messy blonde hair, green eyes, and his larger than normal brows. Plus a slight smile.

Arthur hoped that Alfred didn't stop talking to him because of his looks. Wait, he couldn't think this. He had been his best friend for nearly six years.

Buzzzz

{Alfred}

Woah lookin slick there ;)

Message received: 7:58 P.M.

Oh lord. It was Alfred after all.

{Arthur}

I do try.

Message sent: 7:59 P.M.

{Alfred}

Dude! Now we can talk like during school and all that

Message received: 8:00 P.M.

{Arthur}

Let's not get too crazy now.

Message sent: 8:01 P.M.

{Alfred}

U r no fun :P

Message received: 8:01 P.M.

{Arthur}

Spell out your words.

Message sent: 8:02 P.M.

{Alfred}

Y? Its just txting

Message received: 8:02 P.M.

{Arthur}

Just do it you twit.

Message sent: 8:03 P.M.

{Alfred}

But I dont wanna

Message received: 8:04 P.M.

{Arthur}

Too bad. Anyways, I must go to bed. So, good night, Alfred.

Message sent: 8:05 P.M.

{Alfred}

Awww D: ok good night Artie!

Message received: 8:06 P.M.

Done! I swear Alfred is such a dork XD. Anywho, review it! And I shall see you next time. Bye!~


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Just gonna warn you that this one is gonna be sad. Like extremely for our little American over here. Anyways, I hope you don't cry because of this. (Cause I did.)

~A couple of months later~

{Alfred}

heyyyyyyyyyyyy

Message received: 7:42 P.M.

{Arthur}

Hello to you, too. Just ease up on the y's.

Message sent: 7:43 P.M.

{Alfred}

cant help it, im soooooooo bored :P

Message received: 7:44 P.M.

{Arthur}

Why is that?

Message sent: 7:44 P.M.

{Alfred}

Mama and Pa went out on their date night 2nite

Message received: 7:45 P.M.

{Arthur}

Am I not enough entertainment?

Message sent: 7:46 P.M.

{Alfred}

yeah but Mattie aint here to teach bad words in french

Message received: 7:47 P.M.

{Arthur}

I worry about you sometimes.

Message sent: 7:48 P.M.

{Alfred}

aw how thoughtful of u, anyways i know how u study 4 school so talk to you 2moro

Message received: 7:49 P.M.

{Arthur}

Oh, you pay attention to my habits? Well, then, goodnight Alfred.

Message sent: 7:50 P.M.

{Alfred}

Have fun studying and good night! :)

Message received: 7:51 P.M.

{Alfred}

Can we talk? Its important...

Message received: 3:26 A.M.

{Arthur}

You do realize it's almost 3:30 AM here right?

Message sent: 3:27 A.M.

{Alfred}

Arthur, it's life or death.

Message received: 3:28 A.M.

Arthur was very confused at the moment. Alfred had rarely called him by anything but Artie. He did the math and figured it was around 10 PM where Alfred lived. Maybe he would talk on the phone?

Arthur went to Alfred's name and clicked the call button.

/Riiiiiiing/ /Riii-

"Hello?" He heard Alfred say.

"Hello Alfred, is everything alright?"

He heard a deep sigh on the other side of the phone. "Not really." His voice sounded almost broken.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Arthur asked, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Mama and Pa were on their way back from their date night...and..and..." Arthur could hear the tears being held back.

"Take it slow, Alfred," He could tell the younger boy needed to be comforted, but what could he do? He was an ocean away.

He heard another deep breath, "This weekend was prom for the high schoolers and...some of them got drunk and they decided to drive back..."

Arthur already knew where this was headed. He had always heard stories about drinking and driving but he never took it seriously. Not until now anyways.

Then, Alfred went on, "then those stupid high schoolers ran a red light and...and..now me and Mattie are at the hospital waiting for news..."

"Oh God, Alfred I'm so sorry," Arthur didn't know what else to say. He'd never been in situations like this. Especially across the Atlantic.

"Everyone in the other car is just a little beat up. The driver and the passengers are gonna do some jail time though."

"Serves them right! They injured your parents," Arthur said a little louder.

"Yeah...I gotta call you back later. My aunt wants to talk to me. Bye," Alfred said quietly.

"Ok, call any time, day or night. Bye, Alfred," Arthur said and hung up the phone.

_Across_the_Atlantic_

Alfred just felt numb. He didn't know what to do. It was happening too fast and it was too real.

"Alfred, are you listening?" his aunt tried to get his attention.

"Huh? What?" He said snapping out of his trance.

"If the worst comes to happen you'll move into our house in the next town over," his aunt said trying to keep her cool. This was her sister's child. She couldn't let him go into foster care.

Alfred just nodded and turned away with a new batch of tears welling up. Matthew came over to him and gave him a hug he needed at the moment. Then, a doctor came over to them.

"Is there an Alfred Jones here?" He said. Immediately Alfred raised his hand faster than a bullet.

"That's me!" Alfred said breaking from Matthew's hug.

"I need you to come with me, your father I'm afraid has passed away, but your mother is still alive but doesn't have much time left, and she keeps asking for you," the doctor said sadly. Alfred went straight to his side and followed him to the room where she was being held in the hospital.

Alfred practically ran to her bed side in tears. His mother looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey there Alfie," she said weakly.

"Hey mama," Alfred said crying as he took her hand.

"Now don't you being cryin'. Cause you know if you start crying, I'll start crying, too," his mother tried to cheer him up.

"How can't I cry? Cause it's real hard not to right now."

"All you need to know is that I love you so much, Alfie. Try to do better in school and keep being friends with that Arthur that you love to talk to," she said while her heart rate monitor started to slow down.

"I love you, too, Mama. I'll do better in school and I'll be a history teacher like you are. Just...please don't leave me all alone.." Alfred begged and cried as her monitor began to beep slower and slower. She smiled, sat up, and kissed his cheek.

"You be good now. Ya hear? I'll being looking over you from Heaven, and I don't want no delinquent behavior," she lightly scolded, "And Alfie, if you ever feel lonely you got Mattie and Arthur and your aunt and uncle to help ya." She said her eyes starting to close.

"Wait, Mama! Don't leave yet! I don't want you to go yet!" Alfred cried to his mother. The other nurses in the room had their hearts broken at the scene. The new ones had to leave. The ones who had seen almost everything before were silently crying as well.

Beeeeeeeeep...

Alfred went silent as he felt his mother's hand's grip loosen. He had to be escorted out of the room by a police officer. They stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"I am going to go to the prom car's too here, and I want you to come with me. I know it will hard for you, but you'll never see them again after tonight," the officer said to him. Alfred just nodded, and they went to the room.

There were four teenagers in that room, and all of them looked scared. They should be.

"Now, because of your decision this two people in that other car won't be going home to their family tonight," the officer started, "those two people were parents and this is their only child," he motioned toward Alfred.

"Because of your decision you have made this boy an orphan tonight. Now, tell me, knowing that you killed two people and orphaned a child, was it worth it?" The officer finished and led Alfred back out to his aunt and uncle.

"He'll have to live with you from now on, at least til he's 18 years old," the officer said to them. The officer left and Alfred broke down into tears.

Matthew and his aunt tried to get him to stop crying, but their efforts were practically useless.

(Hours later)

{Alfred}

Moving in the morning...

Message sent: 2:44 A.M.

{Artie}

I'm so sorry Alfred. If there's anything I could do...I'll be here...

Message received: 2:45 A.M.

{Alfred}

Just...keep being my friend, I just don't want to be alone

Message sent: 2:46 A.M.

{Artie}

Of course I still be your friend, but you should get some sleep. If I did my math right it's almost 3 A.M. there.

Message received: 2:47 A.M.

{Alfred}

It is. Ok I guess I should so goodnight/morning Artie

Message sent: 2:48 A.M.

{Artie}

Goodnight, poppet..

Message received: 2:49 A.M.

Oh. My. God. That was so sad. :'( Anywho, tell if you cried or not (I did) next chapter will be much happier than this one. But seriously drinking and driving is no laughing matter. It causes things like this to happen. Review, and look forward to next time and be safe!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello there everyone! Sorry about the sad chapter, but this one is much happier. I don't own Hetalia.

~ 2 years later ~

{Artie}

Happy 15th birthday, Alfred.

Message received: 3:56 P.M.

{Alfred}

haha thanks Artie!

Message sent: 3:57 P.M.

{Artie}

Also, happy independence day in your country, too.

Message received: 3:58 P.M.

{Alfred}

FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM

Message sent: 3:59 P.M.

{Artie}

Shut up you git.

Message received: 4:00 P.M.

{Alfred}

hahahaha I knew you were gonna say that

Message sent: 4:01 P.M.

{Artie}

Don't blow yourself up with fireworks.

Message received: 4:02 P.M.

{Alfred}

ur just jealous

Message sent: 4:03 P.M.

{Artie}

Oh yes, just terribly so. Oh, and your present should arrive today sometime. I sent it a week ago.

Message received: 4:04 P.M.

{Alfred}

aw hell yeah! wait is it a BS present like I got you last year?

Message sent: 4:05 P.M.

{Artie}

Maybe...

Message received: 4:06 P.M.

{Mattie}

Get your lazy ass in here and finish the dishes

Message received: 4:07 P.M.

{Alfred}

jeez ok calm ur tits

Message sent: 4:07 P.M.

{Alfred}

How bad Is it?

Message sent: 4:08 P.M.

{Mattie}

No

Message received: 4:09 P.M.

{Artie}

I think you mean how brilliant it is.

Message received: 4:10 P.M.

{Alfred}

Yeah yeah anyways I gotta go do the dishes before Mattie sheds his human form and kills everyone

Message sent: 4:11 P.M.

{Artie}

...um bye then. Send me pictures of your bloody fireworks.

Message received: 4:12 P.M.

{Alfred}

Will do!

Message sent: 4:13 P.M.

Alfred was laughing when he was walking into the kitchen. Matthew on the other hand was not so amused.

"What took you so long?" Matthew demanded.

"I was just talking to Artie, jeez," Alfred said going towards the sink.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can skip out on doing the dishes," Matthew scolded.

"Dude, you sound like a girl on her period," Alfred said while scrubbing a pot. Matthew just got more pissed.

"You fricking hoser," Matthew smacked him on the back on the head joking of course.

After he finished the dishes, Alfred went to his room to play with his cat. He found the cat a couple of weeks after the accident and decided to keep her. He named her Elise.

When he got up to his room, he found her sitting in a cardboard Amazon box. Not the nice cat bed he bought. The cardboard box. Alfred never understood that about cats. Then, he picked her up and started to mess with her. I mean if you have a pet, you have to mess with it. It is like the law amongst pet owners.

That was Alfred's thoughts anyways.

She than just laid there like the lazy cat she was. He was pretty sure she was the laziest cat ever.

"Al, get down here! You need to open up your gifts before the fireworks!" His uncle yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Alfred said going down the stairs to the living room. In the living room, there were five boxes. All wrapped up on brightly colored paper.

"Well, c'mon slow poke, open them," his aunt said from behind him. He grinned like a four year old on Christmas morning. He picked one up that said: To America, From England. He only knew one person that called him America now and then. So, he prepared for the worst. He opened up the box to see that it was a lot of movies.

Scary movies. He laughed and picked up his phone.

{Alfred}

nice one Artie

Message sent: 5:23 P.M.

{Artie}

I try.

Message received: 5:25 P.M.

He put his phone down along with the box of movies. He then picked up another one and opened it. Inside there were some new Captain America t-shirts. Along with them was a comic book at the bottom.

"Thanks Mattie!" Alfred said before hugging his cousin.

"You're welcome, but I like breathing, too," he said and Alfred let him go. He apologized and picked up another box. Inside this one was a new Pokemon game for his gameboy.

"Thanks uncle Aaron," he said smiling.

"It's no problem," Aaron said quickly.

The next box had a new book he had been wanting for a quite some time. But that came from his family in Boston.

Now, he turned to the final box. He opened it and found a laptop inside. Alfred froze for a moment.

"Since you have that friend of yours across the ocean, I figured you'd want to video chat him," his aunt said. He got up and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" He said over and over. His aunt laughed and hugged him back.

"You're welcome. Now, why don't you go ask your friend if he can talk?" His aunt asked. He nodded and ran up stairs to his room and took out his phone while setting up the computer.

{Alfred}

yo do ya have a laptop?

Message sent: 5:34 P.M.

{Artie}

Yes, why?

Message received: 5:35 P.M.

{Alfred}

Becuz auntie Anne just gave me a laptop with a camera

Message sent: 5:35 P.M.

{Artie}

I do have Skype.

Message received: 5:36 P.M.

Alfred put his phone down and made an account for Skype. He picked it up again.

{Alfred}

Whats ur name on Skype?

Message sent: 5:42 P.M.

{Artie}

Arthur Kirkland.

Message received: 5:43 P.M.

He went to search bar and found Arthur. Alfred sent him a message saying that it was him. Then, Arthur sent him an invitation to video chat. Alfred put his head phones in and pressed accept.

The picture was blurry at first, but then cleared up.

Arthur was sitting in his bed with his headphones in and holding his blue pillow. His hair looked like it hadn't been combed that day though. He was wearing one of his punk band t-shirts and skinny jeans.

Alfred was also sitting on his bed with his head phones in, but he had on shorts and a tank top. It was 94°F where he lived in Tennessee. He had a light sunburn on his cheeks as well.

"Hey there!" Alfred said and waved.

"Hello there, Alfred," Arthur said loosening up.

"I got your present today," he said pretending to be annoyed. Arthur laughed.

"Oh, don't you like it?" He teased the younger teenager.

"Oh, it was simply awful," Alfred said while butchering and English accent.

"Sorry, but y'all need to be specific on what type of movies yuns want," Arthur said talking like a hillbilly. Both laughed and talked for a long time til it got dark outside in the states.

"I guess I better go. I got some blow up some fireworks now," Alfred said.

"Alright, I shall talk to you tomorrow then," Arthur said.

"Bye Artie!"

"Goodbye, love," Arthur said while waving. Then, both hit the end call button. Alfred didn't know why he got that butterfly feeling whenever he talked to Arthur on the phone or now video. But it always seemed to get worse when Arthur said love.

He just assumed it was because they were best friends.

~Across the Atlantic~

Arthur hid his face in his pillow. He was blushing so much he thought hid head was going to explode. He couldn't believe he said that to Alfred. He has had a crush on his friend ever since last year. If he didn't be careful he would expose himself.

He couldn't lose his best friend/crush just because of a mistake. He didn't even know his view on homosexuality.

~In Tennessee~

"Three...two..one!" Aaron said as he light the fireworks and ran over to the other side. They shot up in the sky and made splashes of color in the dark night sky.

It was this day that even people who didn't like living in this country have a good time.

Hello again! Happy good Friday! Sorry for the wait. I got caught up in Homestuck. For those of you who know it I'm on Act 5. Yes, I know I have no life. But! I hoped that you liked it. Yes, the crushes have begun with our characters now. (Didn't proofread) Anyways, see ya next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello there! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. This is just a little thing I thought of. So sorry for the long wait! (I love Frozen, too by the way) P.S. Sorry if it's a little short.

_When Frozen first came out_ (so like 2 years later)

{Alfred}

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER

Message sent: 4:55 P.M.

{Artie}

Would you stop? It's just a film.

Message received: 4:56 P.M.

{Alfred}

Just let it go Artie

Message sent: 4:57 P.M.

{Artie}

I will cut out your tongue.

Message received: 4:58 P.M.

{Alfred}

U still havent seen the movie yet you peasant

Message sent: 4:59 P.M.

{Artie}

I don't think I want to see it.

Message received: 5:00 P.M.

{Alfred}

YOU HAVE TO SEE IT

Messages sent: 5:01 P.M.

{Artie}

Would you stop sending me lyrics if I did?

Message received: 5:02 P.M.

{Alfred}

no

Message sent: 5:02 P.M.

{Artie}

Why do I even bother?

Message received: 5:03 P.M.

{Alfred}

Haha brb gotta go bug mattie

Message sent: 5:04 P.M.

Alfred put his phone in his pocket and ran over to Matthew's room. Alfred was OBSESSED with the movie Frozen and couldn't shut up about it. He busted the door open and and started to sing.

"LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!" He yelled at Matthew. Matthew on the other hand was just as obsessed.

"Go away Anna," Matthew said.

"Ok bye," Alfred said sadly and started to walk away. But came back and started laughing. After a few seconds, Matthew started laughing, too. His aunt and uncle hated the movie though.

Now that Arthur was going to watch the movie he needed something new to bug him with.

"Yo, Mattie."

"Yo what?"

"Do you know if there's anything I can use to annoy Artie with?" Alfred asked. The Canadian though for a moment.

"Well there is this thing called don't hug me I'm scared and it's pretty messed up. I think it was made by a British guy," Matthew said.

"What do you mean it's messed up?"

For the next 3 minutes, Alfred and Matthew watched the creative video of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared.

"That was...AWESOME!" Alfred yelled in excitement. All the Canadian could do was stare at his American cousin with pure confusion. "Oh look there's another one!" Alfred said before clicking on the video.

_(Across the Atlantic)_

Arthur grumbled a bit before clicking on the link to watch the bloody movie. The things he did for his friend/crush. By the time the Anna was frozen and Elsa had a breakdown, he had tears in his eyes. He was the type to cry during books, films, and plays. His brothers make fun of him for it til no end.

He picked up his phone again.

{Arthur}

That was a good film.

Message sent: 7:25 P.M.

{Alfred 3}

ONLY A GOOD MOVIE?

Message received: 7:26 P.M.

{Arthur}

It was a good film. Calm down.

Message sent: 7:27 P.M.

{Alfred 3}

I WILL NOT CALM DOWN

FROZEN MY FAVORITE MOVIE

Messagereceived: 7:28 P.M.

{Arthur}

As you would say, calm your tits.

Messagesent: 7:29 P.M.

{Alfred 3}

NEVER

Message received: 7:30 P.M.

{Arthur}

Are you done?

Message sent: 7:31 P.M.

{Alfred 3}

yea

Message received: 7:32 P.M.

{Arthur}

Good.

Message sent: 7:33 P.M.

{Alfred 3}

What's your favorite idea? Mine is being creative~~

Message received: 7:34 P.M.

{Arthur}

Don't you dare start quoting dhmis.

Message sent: 7:35 P.M.

{Alfred 3}

Hehe :D

Message received: 7:36 P.M.

{Arthur}

Anyways, this year my parents are allowing me to take a trip to one place for a late graduation present.

Message sent: 7:37 P.M.

{Alfred 3}

WHAT? YOU TOTALLY HAVE TO COME HERE!

Message received: 7:38 P.M.

{Arthur}

I figured that reaction. I just need a time that works for you.

Message sent: 7:39 P.M.

/Riiiiiiiiing/Riiiiiiiii-

"Hello?" Arthur said.

"Dude! I have winter break coming up in two weeks!" Alfred almost screamed into the phone.

"Calm down! I'm on the computer right now," he said holding his phone between his ear and shoulder.

"December 17th through January 5th," Alfred said.

"Do I go to the Nashville one or-"

"Dude, just go to Memphis. I live just outside Memphis. There is an international airport in Memphis," Alfred said quickly.

"Ok, I'll book my flight on December 19th," Arthur said.

"Yes! I can't wait now! Oh, and don't even worry about getting a hotel, you can just stay with us," Alfred offered.

"Alright, make sure your family is ok with it though," Arthur reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be prepared to be amazed by Memphis!" Alfred shouted.

"Anyways, it's getting late over here, so goodnight, Alfred."

"K, night!" Alfred said and hung up.

Hello there sorry for the long wait. Finals are killing me at the moment, but I had to update before I had a mob at my door. So, I hope you liked it. See you next time when they finally meet. *waves then crawls back into cave*


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there! By the time I post this I'll be done with school until August. Just to let you know I am going to be very busy for the entire month of June. Hopefully I'll be able to write when I'm not on a plane. Hehe so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Warning: Little language, questioning sexuality

{Arthur}

Are you able to talk now?

Message sent: 4:39 P.M.

{Alfred 3}

yea just call

Messages received: 4:40 P.M.

/Riiiiiii-

"Hey there Artie! What's up?" Alfred said answering his phone.

"Before I purchase my plane ticket, I would like to know your opinion on this...sensitive topic," Arthur said nervously.

"Yeah, sure. Ask away," Alfred said laying his backpack down and taking off his shoes.

"Ok. So, um, what is your take on homosexuality?" Arthur asked quickly. Alfred paused for a moment.

"Well, the Bible says it's a sin, but I don't see a point in hating people for it. We all sin. Ya can't help who you fall in love with," Alfred answered matter of factly. "Why? Are you against it?"

"No, no, no, no. I'm completely for it. It's just...that I am straight as a circle," Arthur said trying to make the serious conversation lighter. It worked since he heard that American laugh from the other side of the phone.

"Well, that's the first time someone's came out to me like that," Alfred said still chuckling.

"Do you mean someone has came out to you before?"

"Yeah, lots of people that I know. Mattie, Feliks, Gilbert, and the Italian twins," Alfred listed as he thought.

"Wait. You mean your cousin is gay?"

"Yes, pay attention.* He's with Gilbert," Alfred grimly said.

"I take it you don't like Gilbert?" Arthur questioned.

"Not. At. All. He's going to get Mattie in trouble one day. And when that day comes I will have to kill Gilbert," he said with complete seriousness.

"That sounds lovely and all, but what about your sexuality? You've told me everyone else's," Arthur crossed his fingers for good luck.

"I'm...I'm not really sure right now. I mean there is one guy I've had a crush on since like forever," Alfred said while blushing. Since, it was Arthur that he was talking about. Arthur, on his side, was a little disappointed. On the other hand, he was happy to know that there was potential for them becoming a couple.

"Do I know him?" Arthur asked trying to figure the mystery man out.

"Yes, yes you do. You know him better than anyone else," Alfred hinted to Arthur.

"Oh, I see," Arthur told him. And Alfred thought he was supposed to be the oblivious one here.

"Yeah, well, I gotta go...check on the horses. So, I'll talk to you later, Artie!" Alfred said.

"Oh, yes, um alright. Good bye, Alfred," Arthur said and hung up.

Arthur sat awkwardly in the airport waiting for his flight to arrive. He had been there for about a half a hour. The thought of meeting his best friend/crush had gotten his heart beating at a rather fast pace. I mean his plan was simple: meet Alfred, hint at his crush, get an answer, then have Alfred Fitzgerald Jones as his all American boyfriend.

Shouldn't be that hard. Right?

"Flight 209 for London to New York City is now boarding," the intercom announced.

Arthur took a deep breath gathered his messenger bag and carry-on and heading towards the gate.

_(Across the Atlantic)_

Alfred paced through his room back and forth. He was going on and on about the outcomes to admitting his crush to his best friend.

I mean he was going to be here in a matter of hours. He wasn't sure he was going to tell Arthur right away or wait until the last minute. And if he waited til the last minute and watch his maybe boyfriend leave without spending anytime with him.

He looked at his phone to check the time for the fifth time in the span of a minute. He sighed. He was just gonna take a risk.

(Hours later in the Memphis airport)

Arthur got off his plane and went to baggage claim. He waited for his bag to circle around so he could meet for the first time his best friend, Alfred. He waited for his bag to circle around. Arthur had put a Union Jacket bow on his suitcase so he could tell which once was his.

{Arthur}

I'm at baggage claim closest to the wall.

Message sent: 10:23 P.M.

Arthur found his bag and went to the wall to wait for his friend/crush.

{Alfred 3}

im running down the stairs now

Message received: 10:24 P.M.

Arthur stared at his phone for a second before he was picked up and spun in a circle. Before he could freak out, he was put down.

"Hi Arthur!" a very cheerful and recognizable voice said.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked cautiously. Alfred nodded very enthusiastically. "Alfred Fitzgerald Jones if you ever spin me around like that agai-" Arthur was cut off by a hug from Alfred.

"It's good to finally see you without the monitor," Alfred said tightening the hug. Arthur sighed, but returned the hug nevertheless.

"You get off the hook just this once," Arthur said. They parted to see the height difference wasn't that much. Arthur was only at most three inches taller than Alfred. Alfred put on his cheeky grin and laughed a bit.

"Ok, what ever you say. But for now we should get on the road on down to my place," Alfred said and grabbed his hand. Alfred started to lead them out with a light blush on his cheeks. Arthur on the other hand was was almost cherry red at the hand holding ordeal.

The closer they got to the car, the more comfortable they got with holding hands. Arthur quite liked it. That is until they stopped at a blue car and Alfred let go of his hand. He took Arthur's bag and put it in the back seat.

"Well, Madame after you," Alfred said holding the door open for Arthur while grinning. Arthur playfully glared at him, but got in the car anyways. Alfred got into the driver's seat, and they were on their way to Alfred's home.

By the time they got to the house out was well passed eleven. They got out and walked to the side door.

"You don't have to be quiet since nobody's here. Mattie is with Gilbert and my aunt and uncle are at a business deal thing," Alfred explained while unlocking the door. They both stepped in and were hit by the smell of maple syrup. "Mattie must've made pancakes earlier," Alfred concluded.

"Does he make them all the time?" Arthur asked.

"Nah, just when he has extreme emotions," Alfred turned to the stairs, "Up here is all the rooms." He said then started walking up the stairs. Arthur followed him until they got to the top.

"Which one is your room?" Arthur asked. From a glance none of the rooms looked like the room Alfred would Skype from.

"Oh, we gotta go up this staircase," Alfred said from the other side of the floor and halfway up the steps. Arthur followed suit and stopped again at the top.

"I see you tried to clean," Arthur said amused at the clear path from the stairs to his bed.

"Hey, I could've let you step on Lego if I didn't care," Alfred said.

"Oh my hero," Arthur said playing along, but then he noticed something. "There's only one bed."

"Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind sharing a bed. I mean the bed is big enough for two people, and we don't have a guest ro-" Alfred rambled until Arthur cut him off.

"I don't mind. Just don't punch or kick me while your asleep," Arthur said, "Now, let's go to sleep," he said with a yawn.

"Oh yeah, you've been on a plane for like ever, and you're prolly jetlagged-"

"Alfred, you don't have to be so nervous, poppet," he said while unzipping his suitcase, pulling out some sleepwear.

"Right, if you wanna change in the bathroom its on the floor below with the red door. Arthur nodded and went down the steps.

Alfred pulled out his Adventure Time pajama bottoms and his favorite Marceline shirt. He changed into them and waited for Arthur to come back up. After some time Arthur eventually came back up with a weird look on his face.

"Alfred, this creature is following me like I'm food," Arthur said with all seriousness. While Alfred just laughed and picked up the cat.

"You know you can't be up here," Alfred said holding the cat to his chest. The cat just looked up cutely and purred. Alfred sighed, "Why do you have to be so cute?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Why can't you keep your cat up in your room?"

"She'll just shed everywhere and it's a bitch to get rid of," Alfred said nuzzling the cat. He then got up and took her down the stairs.

Arthur was just a tad bit nervous that he was going to be sharing the same bed as Alfred. It was exciting. It was nerve wracking. Arthur was just going through a million different emotions at the moment, but he snapped back into reality when Alfred walked back over to the bed.

"Well, that was depressing so, what side do ya want?" Alfred asked taking off his glasses and putting them on the desk against the wall.

"I'll pick the left."

"'K," Alfred said plopping down on the right side of his bed. Arthur rolled his eyes again, but crawled over to the left side. "By the way, I may or may not cuddle you in my sleep," Alfred said with a light blush on his cheeks.

Arthur got underneath the worn covers, "Ok. Goodnight, Alfred," Arthur said be for falling asleep quickly, time change keeping up to him. Alfred smiled to himself and turned out the light. Everything was quiet except for the crickets outside.

Alfred then curled up to Arthur knowing he was asleep. He then wrapped his arms around him. Alfred gave a content sigh and finally dozed off to sleep.

I hope you liked it! I was struggling through some parts because I was just like I just wanna write the fluff at the end. But I powered through it. So, comment what you thought of it. Byeeeeee.

P.S. *Frozen reference


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there everyone! I'm so glad you guys like this story so much. By the time you read this I'll be in California. The time change is not fun. Anywho, enjoy this new chapter! (not proofread)

Arthur and Alfred were abruptly awoken by a very annoying and loud alarm clock. Alfred groaned and tapped the top of the clock, yet the noise wouldn't stop. He sighed and opened up his window. He then found his wooden bat and hit the alarm clock out the window and into the back yard.

Arthur looked at him in shock. Alfred on the other hand just plopped back down on his bed.

"Did you just destroy your alarm clock?" Arthur asked looking at him.

"Yeah I guess I did," Alfred said muffled by the pillow. Before Arthur could say anything there was a banging on the door.

"Alfred Jones! I know you did not break another alarm clock!" His aunt yelled through the door. Alfred by this point was wide awake and now freaking out.

"Um...no!" he said loudly while moving around searching for something. He went underneath his bed and pulled out an identical replica of his alarm clock.

"You are so lucky since you have company over that doesn't live in this country. Otherwise, you would be working til sunset," his aunt said and then walked away from the door. Alfred sighed in relief.

"Do you always destroy your alarm clocks?" Arthur teased him.

"Not always! Just..during the breaks," Alfred explained while shrinking away in embarrassment. Arthur chuckled and crawled over to where he was hiding.

"Do we anything planned for the day?" Arthur asked.

"Not much I guess, but we could go get your eyebrows plucked," Alfred joked and crawled away from Arthur.

"Why you little imp!" Arthur called before chasing after a very amused Alfred. Alfred then got caught by Arthur, but then Alfred lost his balance. The next thing that they knew was they were on the ground. They happened to land with Alfred on top of Arthur.

They both caught up with reality and turned as red as tomatoes.

"Uh..sorry Artie," Alfred said getting off of Arthur. Said person sat up and his blush eased to a light blush on his cheeks. In Arthur's view, Alfred looked absolutely adorable. At the moment, he was fighting a pending nosebleed.

"It's fine really," Arthur said to ease the tension and Alfred's blush. It didn't do so much for his blush, but Arthur liked Alfred blushing because of him.

"Yeah, so, let's go down stairs and I'll make us some breakfast," Alfred said quickly standing up and holding a hand out to Arthur. He took his hand and stood up with him.

They made their way down stairs to find Matthew and Gilbert cuddling together on the couch watching some anime about countries being people. (MWHAHAH yes they're watching Hetalia)

"Oh, you guys are watching that show again," Alfred said not amused that a delinquent was with his sweet, younger cousin.

"Yes Alfie, now play nice with Gil," Matthew warned him, really both of them.

"Whatever. Anyways, Mattie this is Arthur and Arthur this is my cousin Mattie," Alfred introduced. Matthew turned around and smiled politely.

"Hello there, nice seeing your face for once instead of on the phone," Matthew said standing up and holding out his hand. Arthur slightly smiled and shook his hand.

"Likewise," said the brit in the room. Gilbert held up a peace sign.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert."

"Hello," Arthur said and waved.

"So, yeah, I'm gonna make waffles do you want any?" Alfred asked his cousin.

"Sure, I'll take a couple," Mattie said sitting back down on the couch.

"Yo, Alfred can you make me some?" Gilbert called to him since they were on their way to the kitchen.

"Nope!"

"Alfred!" Matthew scolded.

"Ugh, fine, but I'm burning them," Alfred said from the pantry getting all the ingredients out.

"You really don't like Gilbert do you?" Arthur asked while sitting down on a stool by the counter.

"Don't even get me started," Alfred complained while stirring up the batter. Rather harshly.

"I can hear you asshole!" Gilbert said from the living room. Then, there was a loud smack.

"You were supposed to!" Alfred said smugly until he looked at Arthur's disapproving look.

"Really?" Arthur asked.

"He's Gilbert though," Alfred wined. Matthew then walked in to the kitchen.

"This happens every time he comes over here. When I say play nice I mean it. Just act civil each other," Matthew scolded. Alfred just kept stirring. Matthew sighed and turned on the sad puppy eyes.

"No, no, don't give me those eyes. Ugh," Alfred looked away then back again, "Oh my god fine just stop the eyes!"

Matthew smiled and went over to Arthur.

"He's a sucker for puppy eyes," he whispered so Alfred couldn't hear. Then, walked away.

"Wait! What did you tell him?!" Alfred called to his cousin. They both heard a laugh from the living room. "What did he tell you?"

"Oh, nothing," Arthur said smirking.

"I need to know!" Alfred, the drama queen, said. Eventually Alfie gave up and made a bunch of small waffles. They both ate, cleaned up, and got ready to roam around.

"Ok, so have ya ever ridden a horse before?" Alfred asked while putting on his boots.

"No I have not." Alfred grinned.

"Then, today is gonna be a first for you," he said standing up. They walked outside and into the barn. "See here's Liz all grown up!" Alfred said petting her nose and cheeks.

"Oh, my, she's quite big," Arthur said nervously.

"Yeah, she's real lazy and acts like a mule sometimes, but she's a good horse. If you want to pet her you can."

"Oh, I'm fine really," Arthur took a step back.

"Oh c'mon! Quit being such a baby," Alfred said and grabbed his hand and put his hand against the horse's neck. Arthur tensed up the eventually relaxed.

"Oh, this isn't so bad," Arthur said more comfortable being around large horses.

"I thought you were gonna say that," Alfred said while finishing up putting on the saddle. Arthur then got nervous again.

"I'm ok with just petting her," Arthur said while scooting away from Alfred.

"C'mon it's not bad at all. I'll even help you up," Alfred said with his hand out, "All you gotta do is trust me." Arthur hesitated for a moment before taking his hand.

After a good 15 minutes, Arthur was on top of the horse.

"Now, just relax. If your nervous she'll be nervous. So, relax," Alfred explained guiding Liz and Arthur out of the barn.

"That's easier said than done," Arthur said while having a death grip on the reins.

"Oh, and don't lean forward. She'll go faster if you do that," Alfred said nonchalantly. Arthur on the other hand had the look of our terror on his face.

"Wait what? Alfred you didn't say anything about that," Arthur said starting to freak out as well as the horse started to get antsy.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there we're just gonna walk around, and I'm gonna stay right here so there is no chance that anything will happen to you," Alfred comforted.

After a while, Arthur got the hang of walking around.

"Ok, I think we should do something else. My legs are starting to get sore," Arthur said. Alfred led them back to the barn. Getting off was a lot easier than getting on. Then, they went back to the house.

"So was it fun?" Alfred nudged Arthur a bit.

"I suppose it was, but don't get cocky," Arthur teased.

"Heh, too late for that," Alfred said while feeling his pockets. He was confused and felt all of his pockets. "Hey Arthur can I use your phone to call my phone?" Arthur handed him his phone without thinking and sat down on the couch, since Matthew and Gilbert had left.

But as soon as he heard his phone click he realized Alfred's contact name had a heart beside it. He ran back where Alfred was.

"Wait Alfred-!" But it was too late.

Alfred was staring at the screen wide eyed. Then, at Arthur.

Well, it seems like its kinda short, but I don't want to drag this out more. Anywho, I hoped you liked it. (My friend freaked out like Arthur)

Maybe some awkward romance next chapter. See you guys next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello there everyone! Sorry I was late last time, but this time will be different, hopefully. Anywho, I hope you like this one! (Didn't proofread)

Warning: Cute confessions, mild swearing, smart ass remarks

Arthur and Alfred just stared at each other for the longest time. With each minute Arthur got redder and redder. Said blushing person finally looked away.

"Arthur, do you like me more than a best friend?" Alfred asked while walking towards him. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"If I didn't why would I even bother putting a heart next to your name?" Arthur remarked while looking away. Alfred smiled and called his own phone with Arthur's. They could here his ringtone, Accidentally in Love.*

He gave Arthur's phone back and picked up his phone. He typed something up and sent it. Arthur felt his phone vibrate and looked at the message Alfred sent.

{Alfred 3}

ya know I like you more than a best friend to. I mean it might be a little awkward at first but I think it could work! so would do ya say? wanna give this a try Artie? :)

Message received: 8:07 A.M.

Arthur slightly smiled and sent Alfred one in return.

{Arthur}

Well, it won't be easy, but I think we could manage. For the 15 days we have together, let's make them count.

Message sent: 8:09 P.M.

Alfred looked at his phone, smiled, and blushed. Arthur crept his hand slowly into Alfred's. They didn't look at each other just held hands and smiled to themselves.

"So, you wanna go do something?" Alfred asked facing Arthur.

"Well, I've never been here before so I don't know what's here." Alfred thought for a minute.

"We could just sit arou-" Alfred said getting cut off by the phone ringing. Alfred picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is me. Really? Right now? I don't mind its just I got company over. Well, he's not the most religious guy. Yeah, we'll be there. Bye, sister," Alfred said and hung up.

"Who was that and where are we going?" Arthur asked.

"I hope you don't mind kids," Alfred said sheepishly.

Arthur around the loud orphanage. Alfred cleared his throat and all the kids lined up.

"Hey guys, this is my boyfriend, Arthur. Be nice to him," Alfred said. Arthur turned bright red. One little boy raised his hand. "What is it Jake?"

"Is he like a boy that's a friend?" he asked innocently.

"No he's like a girlfriend, but he's a guy," Alfred explained.

"Oh, ok. Will he play with us?" he asked and a lot of the other children were wondering the same thing. Alfred chuckled.

"Maybe in a minute. First, he has to learn all of your names. Ok, one at a time say your name and if you want you can say your state." Arthur looked confused about the state thing. "Oh, all of them are from different states." And one by one Arthur got to meet all of them.

"Hi! I'm Penny from Pennsylvania."

"Yo, I'm Carol from North Carolina."

"Yeah I'm Carly from South Carolina."

"Word of advice Carol and Carly don't get along that great. Oh, I'm Chance from New York."

"Hello, I'm Jane from Maine."

"Hi there, I'm Ariel from Florida."

"I'm Victoria. People call me Tory. And I'm from Massachusetts."

"I'm Harmony from Tennessee."

"Hey I'm Jake from Mississippi."

"I'm Sebastian from Virginia."

"Hello, I'm Chris from Georgia."

Just to name a few. Arthur felt that his head was going to explode from all 50 names. Arthur felt that one of his favorites was the quiet Anna from Rhode Island. He didn't know why. He just did. Some of the kids here weren't that much younger Alfred. The oldest there was 16 and that was a few of kids there. The youngest age was 4.

"Alfred, not to be rude, but why are we here?" Arthur whispered to him.

"A couple of the nuns are sick and they needed help," Alfred explained before Arthur got dragged away by the younger girls for a tea party.

When Alfred went to check on him to make sure he wasn't dead, he found Arthur in a pink boa and princess tiara with a little cup in his hand playing along.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alfred asked smugly from the doorway. Arthur came back to reality and playfully glared while blushing.

"Alfie, can you play with us, too?" one of the little girls asked.

"I have a better idea how about we dress Alfie up like a real princess," Arthur suggested smirking at Alfred.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" the girls exclaimed.

"I don't know ladies..." Alfred tried, but Arthur got up and wrapped him in the boa.

"See one step closer," Arthur said while placing his crown on Alfred's head. Then, the boys came in.

"We can put Arthur in a pirate costume you guys will have to save Alfred," Chance encouraged the younger boys.

"Awesome! Pirate battle!" Arthur and Chance high fived before getting dragged away by the boys.

After a while, Arthur came back looking like a real pirate. Eye patch and all.

"Ok, so Arthur kidnapped Alfred and you guys have to save Alfred from Arthur and us teenagers. Are you ready?" Chance asked everyone. All nodded. All hell broke loose.

None of the little kids got near Alfred so they had a little time to talk to one another.

"You know I'm quite liking this pirate costume. I think I was born to be a pirate," Arthur teased.

"And I just love being a princess," Alfred said sarcastically.

"I think you make a lovely princess. You just need to smile."

"Oh ha ha ha. Never speak of this again," Alfred said sulking. Arthur put an arm around Alfred and laughed.

After a while, the time change caught up with Arthur and started to fall asleep. They put away their costumes said good bye to all the kids. By the time Alfred had driven them home Arthur was fast asleep.

Alfred silently awed at the scene and took a picture. He then picked him up and carried him inside and put him on the couch. Alfred kissed Arthur to get him awake. When Arthur felt pressure on his lips he opened his eyes to find Alfred kissing him.

Well, two could play at this game.

Arthur bit down on Alfred's lower to get him to open up. And with a tiny yelp, which would later be called manly, gave Arthur the entrance he needed.

After their mini make out session, they decided just to cuddle on the couch and talk.

"I mean its a serious issue," Alfred said.

"Love, I don't think if one squeaky chair at the movie theater is going to raise attention," Arthur reasoned.

"I'm just saying that one chair is the devil."

"Ok, you hate that chair. Well, since we're here do you want to watch a film?" Arthur asked.

"We could watch Frozen," Alfred suggested. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You have an unhealthy obsession with that film," Arthur concluded.

And with much begging they began watching the movie.

"Why is Anna making such a big deal its not like she's a prisoner. She can leave when ever she wants," Arthur complained.

"Oh my gawd. Don't ruin it!" Alfred whined childishly.

Then, the let it go scene came on and so did Alfred's horrible singing.

"Oh bloody hell, you must stop that dreadful singing," Arthur said trying to quiet Alfred. But that caused him to be louder.

"Let the storm rage on~! The cold never bothered me anyway," Alfred finished with flare.

Soon after the movie was over they both fell asleep on the couch.

Matthew came back into the house when he found the couple sleeping on the couch.

"Pay back," Matthew said while taking a picture of them. Then, he went back to his room and the whole house was asleep.

*Accidentally in love is by Counting Crows

I hope you liked it. I was on time barely with this one hopefully I'll plan it more efficiently. And if you didn't guess that all the kids were the states.

See you guys next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello there. I just wanna say thanks to everyone who has liked this story. Really, thank you. A lot. This really helps my self esteem that so many people enjoy this story so much. Seriously, thank you.

(Not proofread)

(And sorry it's super late!)

As the days went on, Alfred and Arthur were closer than ever. Each day that went by they realized was one day more till the day Arthur had to leave the states. They tried not to think about it, but when one would forget about it, the other would complain about it.

What went on during those days were very entertaining.

Like Alfred chasing Matthew around the town because he wouldn't delete the picture of him and Arthur sleeping. One day Alfred took Arthur to the graveyard to meet his parents. Alfred's aunt trying to give them the sex talk. They went down to Memphis another day. Going to a town fair, Christmas on the square. Alfred taught Arthur to square dance. Up until today.

The day Arthur had to get on the plane to go back to London.

The car ride to the airport was silent. Neither of them wanting to say good bye. Because saying good bye was a moment without being with the other.

When they got up to security, it was the farthest Alfred could go, legally.

"Ya know you don't have to get on that plane," Alfred tried to convince him. Arthur smiled sadly.

"You and I both know I have to go," he said on the brink of tears. Alfred grabbed Arthur and hugged him tightly. Almost as a lifeline. Arthur dropped his bags and hugged his Alfie right back.

"Its not fair," Alfred said into Arthur's shoulder.

"I'm afraid I have to leave now or I won't make my flight, poppet," Arthur said releasing Alfred.

"Call me when you land, okay?" Alfred asked holding in his tears.

"I promise," Arthur said and kissed his boyfriend one last time.

"Make sure you Skype me," Alfred said while pouting. Arthur chuckled and kissed his head.

"Good bye Alfie," Arthur said sadly walking away from Alfred.

"Bye Artie," he said waving at him. Then, Arthur waved back and turned back to the line. A little girl came up to him and lightly tap him to get his attention.

"Are you alright mister?" she asked Alfred.

"No, I'm not," he answered truthfully.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone very important to me is getting on a plane that's going to England. And I prolly won't get to see him for a while," Alfred said kneeling down to the little girl.

"Why don't you go visit him in England?" she asked innocently. He chuckled.

"I low on funds at the moment my dear."

"I bet if you get like 4 jobs you could visit your friend in no time!"

So, he did what the little girl said and applied for as many jobs as he could with him being in school, too. Only one would hire him. And that ladies and gentlemen is McDonald's. Then, on some weekends Alfred mowed people's lawns. Later, he did his homework

By the end of the first two months of this routine, Alfred was exhausted. At the top of list was keeping his relationship with Arthur. Almost every day they Skyped until either one had to sleep or go to their job.

But, after months and months Alfred finally saved enough money to buy plane tickets for London.

{Artie}

Don't forget your toothbrush.

Message recieved: 1:42 P.M.

{Alfred}

yes mother

Message sent: 1:43 P.M.

{Artie}

Don't be a smart ass.

Message received: 1:44 P.M.

{Alfred}

anyhoo if I do I'll just by one there

Message sent 1:45 P.M.

{Artie}

You don't have an endless amount of funds you know.

Message received 1:46 P.M.

{Alfred}

I have enough for a toothbrush :P

Message sent 1:47 P.M.

{Artie}

Fine but you can't come crying to me when you forget your undergarments.

Message received 1:48 P.M.

************Some time later******************

Alfred was already at the airport with Matthew and his aunt and uncle.

"Be good and don't get into any trouble," his aunt said while hugging him.

"I won't. I promise," he reassured her.

"Better bring me back a souvenir," Matthew said a little shaky. Once Alfred was in England, it would be the farthest and longest time they would be a part.

"Don't worry I will," he said and hugged his cousin. Matthew hugged him back tightly. Even though they had their fights, they were still extremely close.

After all of them said their goodbyes, Alfred made his way to his terminal. Once he made his on the plane, he put his backpack underneath the seat.

{Alfred}

On the plane~

Message sent 4:52 P.M.

{Artie}

Be safe you git.

Message received 4:53 P.M.

*************At The London Airport***********

(Can not figure out the fucking time zone deal so the is probably wrong) (But it is a 11 hour flight plus layovers)

{Alfred}

I'm just waiting to get my suitcase

Message sent 5:12 A.M.

{Artie}

I think I see you, hold on.

Message received 5:13 A.M.

Alfred found his bag and took it off the thing. The person he saw was his cute British lover. He smiled sleepily and walked over to hug him. Arthur realized how tired he was and meet him halfway. Alfred nuzzled Arthur's neck.

"Dude, I missed you so much."

"The feeling is mutual," Arthur said and picked up Alfred's suitcase.

"I can carry my own stuff," Alfred protested.

"You look like you're about to fall asleep standing up," Arthur said and intertwined their fingers together. They then got in a taxi since Arthur didn't need one.

Once, they arrived at Arthur's apartment they got settled in.

"Nice place you got here, " Alfred said looking around.

"Thanks, now this is the bedroom."

"That escalated quickly," Alfred said wiggling his eyebrows. He then got hit in the head by a blushing Brit.

"Oh shut it. Anyways, you should sleep. You look like you're about to fall over at any second," Arthur scolded. Alfred shrugged and plopped down on the bed.

"Come join me," Alfred said his voiced getting muffled by the pillow. Arthur rolled his eyes and crawled next to him. Then, right before he fell asleep.

"I'm glad you're here now..."

Guys, I'm so sorry for being so late. Sorry if this seems rushed I just wanted to give you something. Anywho, see ya next time.


End file.
